The invention is based on a tool holder for tools inserted into machines for drilling and/or percussion operation.
In tool holders of the kind mentioned above, it is already known from DE 41 04 131 A1 for the purpose of receiving different tool shanks to use combination tool holders with two functionally distinct tool receptacles for tools having a round shank and tools having a grooved shank. Both tool receptacles are formed in a common or shared tool holder which is complicated to produce with respect to manufacturing technique and which has means for rotational driving of inserted tools with a round shank or grooved shank. It is further known from DE 33 10 147 A1 to receive tools with a round shank and with a grooved shank having different diameters in a tool holder, wherein radially adjustable clamping jaws are arranged in the tool receptacle of the tool holder which either clamp the round shank between the clamping jaws or engage in corresponding axial grooves in the grooved shank for rotational driving. In this case, a disadvantage consists in that the clamping jaws must first be opened whenever a tool is changed and must be clamped again manually after changing the tool. Further, adequate axial guidance of the tool by the clamping jaws is impossible in the case of tools with a grooved shank.
Finally, EP 0 293 327 A1 discloses a combination tool holder for tools with a round shank and tools with a grooved shank which have different rotational driving with the same shank diameter of the tools. However, this tool holder cannot be used for tools having a different outer diameter of the shank.